la llegada de un heroe
by anime567
Summary: tras su batalla contra los androides, al ganarla gohan es enviado a una dimension llega de guerras y batallas donde debera
1. Chapter 1

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui comenzamos otro proyecto esta vez con gohan de futuro el que todos amamos XD esta vez sera otro mutilcrossover pero no seran dimensiones sino planetas o incluso en un planeta pasen dos cosas a la vez bueno, mi meta es con gohan en varios animes donde hayan peleas y necesiten salvar a la humanidad empezare por hundred y asi, cambiare muchas cosas pero seguire claramente los mangas bueno, sin mas que decir a leer**_

_**ninguno de los animes y personajes son mios todo a su respectivos creadores **_

_**La llegada de un héroe: capitulo prologo **_

_**Planeta tierra universo**_

El planeta tierra fue considerado en antaño como el planeta más hermoso de la galaxia norte, sin embargo esos días se acabaron cuando dos seres renacieron causando destrucción y caos en el mundo….el androide 17 y androide 18 los dos seres causaban miseria y muerte en los seres humanos, nadie podía detenerlos, incluso estos seres eran capaces de superar a quienes antes fueron la familia que reinaba y destruían los planetas del universo…la familia del frio pero el planeta aún no estaba acabado pues aunque los guerreros que defendían esta fueron asesinados y el héroe más grande del universo son goku había fallecido, aún quedaba su legado asi como el legado de su rival y único adversario…vegeta…gohan y trunks

-en una colina estaban los dos guerreros gohan y trunks platicando-

-¿porque no puedo transformarme?- trunks quien apenas era un niño de 14 años se encontraba frustrado

-te falta poco, trunks, pronto te transformaras, cuando me transforme fue porque mataron al señor piccoro, a krillin y a los demás…..la ira fue insoportable- gohan recordaba como mataban a sus amigos en frente de él y al mirar sus cuerpos la ira de gohan estallaba transformándose como su padre…en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda

-en ese momento una explosión se escucaban a lo lejos como una bombna nuclear

-SON ELLOS-

-gohan empezaba a enojarse para gritar y elevar su poder y asi alcanzar el Super Saiyajin

-TRUNKS QUEDATE AQUÍ-

-LLEVAME CONTIGO GOHAN, NO PODRAS SOLO Y MENOS SIN UN BRAZO-

-REACCIONA, NO SERAS CAPAZ DE AYUDARME-

-Te prometo no estorbarte, por favor- trunks miraba con seriedad a gohan quien solo lo miraba para sonreírle

-bien, se cómo te sientes, ¿estás listo?- gohan quien aceptaba la petición del Saiyajin alegraba a trunks pero antes que trunks saliera al vuelo era noqueado por gohan-

-_perdóname trunks pero creo que esta es mi hora, pero tú debes seguir, para dentro de unos años… no a partir de hoy, eres el encargado de cuidar la tierra NO….EL UNIVERSO_\- gohan miraba a trunks para derramar una lagrima pero con una sonrisa

-_adiós…mama, bulma…..papa, espérame en el otro mundo_\- gohan se limpiaba las lágrimas y ponía un rostro de seriedad y preparación…..era el todo o nada-

En la ciudad solo había cadáveres de niños adultos y ancianos regados por todos lados junto a charcos de sangre

-17 este lugar quedo sin vida, vamos a otro lado- la mujer de cabello rubio y muy hermosa pero solo en apariencia le decia a su hermano era el androide 18

-relájate, destruyamos esto con más calma, aún debe haber gente escondida- el joven como gohan en términos de edad, cabello negro y pañoleta naranja era el peor de los dos…androide 17

Sin embargo una patada arrojaba al androide contra un edificio y colocándose en el lugar…

-malditos, hoy los eliminare androides…..PREPARENSE- gohan decia muy enojado para encarar a los dos con una mirada fría

-gohan…..me sorprende que seas tan estúpido- 18 decia mirando a gohan y 17 salía de estos con sus ropas rotas

-estas ropas me gustaban…me hiciste enojar, gohan- 17 con una sonrisa miraba a gohan pero por dentro ardía en cólera

-prepárate porque te matare- 18 se hacía detrás y 17 adelante mirando a gohan que se ponía en pose de lucha

-YO NO MORIRE, AUNQUE MI CUERPO SEA DESTRUIDO, ME LEVANTARE PORQUE MIS DESEOS DE PELEAR SON MAS GRANDES….¡LOS DERROTARE PASE LO QUE PASE!

Tras su discurso para llenarse de valor gohan y los dos se arrojaban a pelear en una batalla 2 vs 1

-gohan arrojaba una energía al piso para ocultarse y alejarse de la vista de los dos gohan salía volando al aire los dos lo superaban y lo atacaban con ataques de energía pero gohan se protegía con una barrera de ki,

Gohan detenía un golpe de 18 con su brazo pero 17 lo golpeaba por detrás y lo arrojaba contra el piso, gohan en una maniobra salía de los escombros y ubicaba a un costado arrojando una poderosa energía de su brazo contra los dos quienes juntos arrojaban otra energía chocando, ambas energías estaban igualadas pero en un instante gohan les ganaba a los dos, tras esto 17 y gohan se arrojaban en una pelea de energías mientras 18 apoyaba a su hermano en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo

17 esquivaba los ataques de gohan pero uno le daba de lleno y tras alejarlo gohan tomaba a 18 del pie y la enterraba en un montón de escombros haciendo caer edificios enteros sobre ellos

Los dos salían de estos mirando a gohan que estaba serio y herido para liberar aun mas su poder

El ambiente cambio a uno oscuro y lluvioso los tres se miraban fijamente

Sin perder un segundo los dos androides esta vez más serios y enojados se arrojaban contra gohan en un intercambio de golpes, gohan solo con un brazo luchaba contra los dos que sin compasión arrojaban ataques puños y patadas

-al final de esto gohan solo separarse y salir volando pero entre los dos chocaban contra el y lo arrojaban contra un edificio

Para finalizar los dos se hacían sobre el pero cuando estaban por atacar a gohan

-FLASHHHHHHHHHH

Un rayo de energía chocaba contra los dos haciéndolos perder su concentración los dos androides salían volando por el gran poder que chocaba contra ellos gohan estaba con los ojos cerrados pero en ese momento sentía con dos brazos lo tomaban

-_**GOHAN, NO TE RINDAS…..TU PUEDES GANARLES, ENFADATE, ENFADATE**_-una voz que en ese momento gohan reconoció y abrió los ojos al ver quien era inmediatamente lo reconoció y las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar

-¿papa?

-_**gohan, no puedo hacer más discúlpame…..pero no te rindas, tu puedes, recuerda que eres mi hijo,… un Saiyajin, siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo…que cualquier Saiyajin….NO LO OLVIDES-**_

Goku quien aparecía junto a gohan pero con una aureola en su cabeza lo miraba muy serio para después desaparecer en un destello de luz

-PAPAAAAAAA

-_**ENFADATE GOHAN…TU DEBER ES PROTEGER A LA TIERRA AHORA QUE NO ESTOY HAY**_-

Las últimas palabras de goku se escuchaban en eco mientras gohan lleno de sangre y heridas se ponía de pie para sonreír y las lágrimas caer de su rostro

-papa,….gracias….

-los androides se ponían de pie mirando molestos todas direcciones

-maldito gohan pero, esta vez….te mataremos- los dos con inmensa furia en sus rostros se arrojaban contra gohan que se elevaba con la mirada baja

-eres un miserable, no sé qué hiciste pero…..prepárate a morir- 17 y 18 miraban con una mirada sádica a gohan quien liberaba su aura de Super Saiyajin de nuevo

-tantos…ustedes mataron a tantos sin compasión, a mis amigos…..a mi planeta, a mi madre….a todos…

-_**jamás…SE LOS PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_-

Gohan daba un fuerte grito tan potente que hacia desprendes torres de energías por sus costados, sus ojos perdían las pupilas y su aura se intensificaba mas y mas hasta el puntos de salir rayos por esta y su cabello se erizaba un poco mas pero por segundos volvia a la normalidad los androides miraban asombrados el cambio de gohan

-si voy a morir aquí….almenos me los llevare conmigo…es mi deber-

Gohan con una mirada perdida en ira se arrojaba contra 17 y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en la cara asustando a 18 pór su velocidad

17 se enojaba y golpeaba a gohan pero este no sentía nada y solo tomaba al androide de un brazo para fracturarlo

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-17-

18 en acto de cólera se arrojaba contra gohan pero este se aparecía detrás de ella y como hizo contra 17 le partía el brazo a la mujer de una patada haciéndola gritar en ira

-ahora estamos iguales- gohan con una voz fría y sin conciencia les decia a ambos que se enojaban a mas no poder

-MISERABLE… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?- los dos androides llenos de rabia le gritaban a gohan

-este es su fin- KAMEEEEEEEEE- HAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Gohan con un solo brazo preparaba su kame hame ha

-MALDITOOOOOOOOOO

Los dos androides se juntaban y cargaban una técnica entre los dos la energía de los dos hacía temblar la tierra y hacer caer rayos y truenos por todo el lugar

_**-¡MUERE!/ HAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Ambas técnicas chocaban entre si produciendo una monstruosa explosión que hacían temblar la tierra y hacer caer los edificios de cada parte del mundo las técnicas estaban igualas ambos luchaban lado a lado para ganar

-MISERABLE GOHAN, JAMAS PERDEREMOS…SOMOS LOS SERES MAS FUERTES DEL UNIVERSO-

PUES YO SOY…

Gohan hacia retroceder la energía de los androides que se asustaban ante tal acto

-el hijo del Saiyajin mas fuerte….SON GOHAN, POR LOS QUE MATARON DESAPAREZCANNNNNNNNNNN

-como un espejismo la imagen de goku se hacía a un lado de gohan cosa que asusto a los androides y de un fuerte grito gohan les ganaba completamente desintegrándolos completamente en el acto el ataque del Saiyajin era tan fuerte que como si fuera vidrio rompía la pared dimensional de su mundo y creaba un agujero negro cosa que asusto a gohan viendo como la esfera se acercaba tragándose la energía gohan sin energía solo cerraba los ojos y sonreía

-al fin les gane…trunks….te encargo todo…no dejes de entrenar, adiós- gohan era tragado por el agujero negro que al terminar el ataque se cerraba completamente

-en otro lugar una mujer pequeña con vestimentas blancas miraba la escena, la chica decia con una sonrisa la chica tenia orejas puntiagudas y utilizando unos Potala Su cabello es de tamaño medio llegando por debajo del cuello y es de color rosa salmón. Posee una camiseta sin mangas y cuello alto, de color gris pizarra oscuro, por encima, un traje típico de los Kaio-Shin, de color rosado con mangas blancas, un pañuelo amarillo pastel que cubre su cintura, unos pantalones morados, y unas botas blancas de taco alto.

_-son gohan, como tu padre…eres un guerrero increíble, dignos de ser llamados héroes…..no puedo cambiar las cosas pero…espero me puedas ayudar-decia la mujer para salir del lugar donde estaba observando _

_**Fin del capítulo prologo**_

_**algunos animes seran **_

_**owari no seraph **_

_**god eater **_

_**masou gakuen hxh**__**(quitando lo pervertido pues no encajaria con este gohan)**_

_**hundred**_

_**solo incluire 5 el proximo lo pueden elegir ustedes :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer **_

_**La llegada de un héroe capítulo 1: ¡mi nuevo deber! **_

En un lugar muy diferente donde parecía una especie de lugar donde había un árbol y parecía ser una especie de santuario divino se encontraba gohan tras su batalla contra los androides el Saiyajin estaba tan herido y agotado que no podía ponerse de pie sin embargo una figura especial aparecía ante el

-son gohan, llegaste, que alivio- una voz femenina se acercaba a donde gohan y le daba una semilla para colocársela en la boca el Saiyajin por instinto se la comía y en segundos

-el guerrero se ponía de pie bastante asombrado para de un salto pararse

-estoy…. ¿estoy curado?, ¿acaso….?

-asi es era una semilla del ermitaño, cortesía de tu padre, gohan- una figura femenina con apariencia de niña con orejas de punta una vestimenta similar a la de los Kaio pero de color blanco piel rosa y arcillos en sus orejas se hacía frente a gohan-

-¿Quién eres?- gohan se ponía en pose de lucha asustando a la chica

-lwowowow!, tranquilo tigre, no soy un enemigo, ¿acaso no dije que la semilla era de tu padre?- la chica algo nerviosa agitaba las manos frente a gohan que con escuchar esto se detenía pero seguía mirando serio a la chica

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué esa semilla era de mi padre?, IMPOSIBLE, MI PAPA MURIO HACE AÑOS Y NO PODEMOS REVIVIRLO- gohan muy molesto le gritaba a la chica que solo se asustaba más y más sin poder calmarlo

-yo no estaría tan seguro…..

Una voz que gohan reconoció al instante haría que el Saiyajin volteara a mirar y darse cuenta quien era una persona que gohan al mirar más de cerca sus ojos se abrirían en par

-hola gohan, cuanto has crecido, y te has hecho muy fuerte- nadie más que goku con vestimenta muy especial aparecía frente a gohan, goku llevaba un traje rojo con azul debajo, su báculo sagrado en la espalda su bolsa de semillas a un costado y un par de vendas amarradas en sus muñecas-

-¿papa?...no, no puede ser…tu estas….

Gohan empezaba a caminar frente a goku que solo sonreía con su típica sonrisa, gohan se acercaba a donde goku con un equilibrio muy malo pues tambaleaba su cuerpo y las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gohan se arrojaba contra goku y de un fuerte abrazo los dos se unían pero gohan solo lloraba pegando9 su frente en el pecho de goku

-papa, entonces, si morí, pero,…..tenia tantas ganas de verte- gohan mientras lloraba solo abrazaba a goku el cual solo sonreía por sentir a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos

-yo también gohan, quería verte, pero no estás muerto sigues vivo- goku separaba a gohan del abrazo no por falta de cariño sino porque goku no le gustaba ver tristes a los que tanto quiere

-¿no estoy muerto? ¿Pero entonces como…..?

-deja que te lo explique yo, mi nombre es Chronoa soy la suprema Kaio-sama del tiempo y goku es mi patrullero más poderoso, el goku que tienes frente a ti es uno que se unió a la patrulla del tiempo, es un goku de una línea alterna-

-¿una línea alterna?- gohan asombrado miraba a goku que se rascaba la cabeza

-asi es gohan, yo soy tu papa pero de otra línea- goku con una sonrisa pero mostrando su lado fuerte miraba a gohan que solo se asombraba mas

-es verdad, con solo verte y sentirte ya sé que eres mi padre- gohan con una sonrisa miraba a goku

-gohan vi como peleaste contra esos androides, estoy orgulloso de ti, te hiciste muy fuerte- goku muy feliz miraba a gohan quien solo se apenaba

-papa, no me mientas, tú me salvaste, yo gane gracias a ti- gohan miraba a goku quien negaba con la cabeza

-no gohan fuiste tú, nadie más, perdóname por no poder ayudarte pero no podía hacer nada- goku le ponía la mano en el hombro a gohan que solo se extrañaba

-lo que dice goku es verdad gohan, el no podía meterse, además estaba en otro deber por lo que llego tarde- Chronoa miraba ahora a gohan que solo se confundía mas

-a ver, explíquenme, no entiendo que está pasando ¿patrulla del tiempo? ¿Papa de otra dimensión? ¿Qué ocurre?- gohan ahora algo serio miraba a los dos que se ponían igual

-gohan deja que te lo explique, yo soy un goku de una línea del tiempo donde no murió, me salve gracias a trunks, por eso estoy aquí-

-gohan, me imagino que tú debes saber sobre los futuros alternos ¿vedad?- Chronoa miraba a gohan que se asombraba

-sí, que yo sepa, son realidades donde algo cambia y por eso ocurren cosas diferentes-

-valla gohan, eres muy listo- Chronoa elogiaba a gohan pero el seguía serio

-eso no explica ¿Quién eres tú y porque me trajiste? ¿Fuiste tu verdad?- gohan miraba serio a Chronoa que se sombraba un poco

-es verdad, perdóname, gohan, escúchame, si fui yo, cuando tu ataque destruyo al ataque de los androides destruiste una pared dimensional y eso me permitió poder traerte aquí, te trajimos aquí porque te necesitamos-Chronoa miraba esta vez más seria a gohan que se asombraba

-yo soy la diosa del tiempo y por tal debo mantener el equilibrio del tiempo y espacio en el universo, sin embargo debido a muchos inconvenientes este se puede llegar a romper y debido a eso muchos mundos y hasta el universo pueden colapsar….._**¡ por eso nació la patrulla del tiempo! **_–

Gohan se asombraba por lo dicho por la diosa , sin duda era un deber muy importante sobre todo si estaba relacionado el tiempo y espacio.

-increíble….

-asi es, gohan, y por eso quisiera que te unieras a la patrulla del tiempo, junto a mi- goku le ponía una mano en el hombro a gohan que este se asombraba

-¿yo?- gohan algo nervioso se exaltaba

-mira hijo, sé que es inoportuno pero me gustaría que tú estuvieras junto a nosotros para poder proteger el tiempo y espacio de todos los enemigos que amenacen con este-

-por favor gohan, te lo pido, sé que es atrevido para alguien que sufrió tanto pero por favor, tu fuerza y valentía podrá ayudarnos para proteger el universo- Chronoa miraba seria a gohan que este solo se ponía nervioso

-pero…yo no soy fuerte….

-te falta bastante hijo pero recuerda que tú eres eso….mi hijo, tu poder y grandeza son mayores que las mías, sé que podrás superarte gohan- goku seguía con una mano en el hombro sobre gohan quien solo miraba a goku

-nunca pude decirte esto gohan, pero eres mi orgullo, mi hijo que eso no lo olvides nunca-

-papa…..

Gohan se ponía pensativo y recordaba que su universo no tenía ya a nadie, todos murieron, solo quedaba trunks pero él ahora debía hacerse cargo de la tierra-

¿Y trunks?-

-lo lamento pero ese trunks no puede venir, aunque es un delito, él es esencial en el tiempo- Chronoa miraba muy seria a gohan que se ponía más serio aun

-ya veo, aún hay cosas que no entiendo…..pero si puedo proteger a la tierra donde nací, ¡entonces me uniré!- gohan muy serio ahora les decia a los dos que sonreían

-me alegro hijo- goku muy feliz se dirigía a gohan que se ponía más feliz

-gracias papa pero siento que con mi poder actual solo seré un estorbo para ti-gohan muy serio miraba a goku el cual se ponía igual aunque odiara admitirlo era verdad

-PAPA QUIERO SER MAS FUERTE, MUCHO MAS, PORFAVOR AYUDAME- gohan muy firme le decia a goku el cual se asombraba por la determinación de gohan y también sonreía pues gohan por fin se aceptó como guerrero

-gohan….yo

-en ese caso gohan, ¿Qué tal si empiezas con ayudarme en una misión especial?- Chronoa le giñaba el ojo a gohan el cual se quedaba mirándola

-¿Qué misión es?-

-veraz, con el dolor en el alma pero goku por ser nuestro mejor elemento debe ocuparse de misiones muy pero muy serias, por eso si quieres hacerte más fuerte…¡quisiera que me ayudaras con una misión de salvación!

-¿misión de salvación? – preguntaba gohan muy extrañado

-veraz hay 5 mundos donde las personas están sufriendo, son mundos llenos de dolor y muerte debido a ciertos seres que están haciendo lo que quieren en esos mundos y como consecuencias sus mundos se han vuelto un caos, esos mundos son como el tuyo por culpa de esos androides-

-gohan en recordar a esos androides le hervía la sangre de rabia y cólera sin duda, esto lo enojaba y era visto por los dos al ver como empuñaba su mano viva todavía

-¿mundos como el mío?- preguntaba gohan con mucha tristeza

-asi es gohan, sangre, muerte, dolor, las personas de esos mundos solo esperan sus finales resignados, me dieron tanta lástima que pensaba pedirle a goku que fuera a ayudarlos pero ¿y si lo haces tú?-

-goku se quedaba mirando a gohan igual que Chronoa-

-¿en esos mundos….están resignados?-

-aún hay gente peleando, pero ante estos enemigos son muy débiles, la fuerza de ellos es grande y lo único que hacen es matar por placer….yo aunque no puedo involucrarme,

-¿y qué tan fuerte son esos enemigos?- preguntaba goku serio mirando a Chronoa

-no lo sé, por eso te digo gohan, si quieres hacerte fuerte y evitar que muchos mundos pasen lo mismo que el tuyo, puedes hacerlo, ¿quieres seguir los pasos de tu padre verdad?, salvaste tu mundo pero aún hay mundos haya afuera que aclamar por que los salven, este es el momento, puedes hacerlo ¡como un patrullero del tiempo!,- Chronoa miraba más seria a gohan quien se asombraba y claramente todo lo que dijo la diosa a él era cierto

-gohan empuñaba su mano muy serio cosa que vio goku

-gohan si no te sientes listo….

-papa, perdóname, siempre peleaste por la tierra, y todo lo cargaste tú, siempre fui una carga para ti….pero esta vez te prometo ser diferente- las palabras de gohan asombraban a goku

-papa, seré más fuerte, mucho más…cumpliré la misión, es mi turno ahora de proteger a la gente- gohan con una fuerte determinación miraba a goku cosa que lo asombro

-gohan… ¡goku sonreía para ahora sombrarlo a el!

-hijo, me enorgulleces, eres un verdadero Saiyajin - goku tomaba a gohan del hombro y con su sonrisa hacia que gohan le cristalizaran los ojos

-cielos gohan, me hubiera encantado ver como pasaste de niño a hombre-

-papa…

-entonces ve hijo, hazte más fuerte- goku le sonreía mas fuerte a gohan que sonreía y abrazaba a goku el cual lo abrazaba también

-adelante gohan, hazte mas fuerte, ahora tienes un deber que cumplir- goku tomaba de los hombros a gohan para apartarlo sin brusquedad

-no es momento de llorar hijo, me siento tan orgulloso de ti-

-si papa-

-Chronoa sonreía al mirar la escena entre padre e hijo, algo rara pero quien era ella para criticar como los Saiyajin se daban afecto-

Bien gohan entonces….

-Chronoa hacia brillar sus ojos para hacer aparecer el brazo de gohan nuevamente asombrándolo

-¿pero…..como…?

-esto no es nada para una diosa como yo- Chronoa hacia una pose de chica mágica sacando una gota de sudor en los dos

-gohan…..ten llévate esto- goku le pasaba una bolsa de semillas al Saiyajin el cual agradecía

-y…..esto-

-papa…. ¿tu báculo sagrado?-

-recuerda gohan, no dejes de entrenar….., recuerda que esto no es juego-goku muy serio miraba a gohan el cual miraba a goku asi y se ponía igual para ponerse el báculo en la espalda y la bolsa en su costado

-lo sé- gohan asentía muy serio

-en ese caso, yo me ocupo del resto-Chronoa le decia a goku el cual asentía

-adiós papa, - gohan miraba a goku con una sonrisa y este asentía

-a dios hijo…gracias gohan, por vengar a todos nuestro amigos, te deseo suerte y recuerda…que yo siempre estaré apoyándote- goku le alzaba un pulgar y gohan hacia lo mismo para desaparecer del sitio con Chronoa

_-animo gohan… ¡Chronoa…..gracias también por permitir a mi yo de esa línea que salvara a mi hijo aunque estuviera muerto!- _

_**En otro lugar **_

_**Crhonoa y gohan viajaban por un túnel dimensional**_

-gohan…. ¡Bienvenido a la patrulla del tiempo!- Chronoa hacia aparecer en gohan unas ropas mucho mejores similares a la del dogi naranja de goku solo que estas eran más ajustadas haciendo resaltar su figura, una cinta más gruesa por su abdomen y encima de una chaqueta negra

Pd: como la de goku saga buu y trunks xeno unidas

-¡te queda bien gohan!-

-gracias….pero…. ¿que se supone que haga ahora?- gohan serio miraba a Chronoa

-gohan, al primer mundo que vamos está siendo sometido por unas extrañas criaturas llamadas vampiros….son muy fuertes, no sé qué tanto pero mejor no te confíes, en ese mundo hay una organización que pelea contra ellos, deberías unírteles-

-entiendo, me parece buena idea pero ¿Cómo?-

-sencillo, cuando vean algo de tu poder estoy segura que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, además sé que eres más inteligente que goku en esas cosas, lo harás bien- Chronoa le sacaba la lengua y gohan solo le salía una gota de sudor

-está bien…creo, de hecho no es mala idea- gohan se ponía serio de nuevo

-otra cosa gohan….

-por nada digas que eres un patrullero del tiempo- Chronoa se ponía muy seria para mirar a gohan el cual miraba de nuevo el frente muy serio

-si lo sé, Chronoa-sama, de todas formas dudo que alguien me crea- gohan muy serio aún seguía mirando el frente

-Jejejje, solo quería asegurarme- la diosa con una sonrisa miraba de nuevo el frente

-a y toma- la diosa le arrojaba otra bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?-

-capsulas de tu mundo, ya sabes por si algo-

-si pero…¿esto?- gohan sacaba una especie de objeto redondo

-tiene como función abrir portales que se dirigen a donde nos conocimos normalmente solo goku y ciertos "patrulleros" pueden entrar-

-ya veo- gohan decia guardando el objeto

-bien ya vamos a ir…..prepárate…

¡FLASHH!

-¿eh?-

-Kyaaaaaaaa-

-Chronoa daba un grito y gohan volteaba a ver pero la diosa chocaba con el y ambos caían en un portal que se abría en ese momento

En una ciudad que se encontraba destruida completamente llena de fuego los dos caían en un edificio

-ay, eso duele- la diosa se sobaba la cabeza cómicamente

-¿está bien Chronoa-sama?- gohan se hacía a un lado para ayudarla

-sí, tranquilo- la mujer aceptaba la mano de gohan quien se ponía serio al ver la ciudad hecha un desastre era una zona de destrucción absoluta

-qué horror….. ¿Ya llegamos?- gohan se ponía en posición de lucha

-no, se supone que este no es el mundo…..

-cuidado- gohan le gritaba a la chica que al ver que era observaba un rayo dirigirse al edificio y ambos lo esquivaban de un salto el ataque destruia completamente el lugar

-al hacerse lejos ambos observaban a un monstruo gigantesco de color negro parecido a una armadura con símbolos amarillos

-¿Qué es ese monstruo?- gohan miraba con rabia a la criatura para después mirar como este lanzaba rayos que destruían la ciudad haciendo que la gente corriera

-miserable….

Pero lo que más lo asombraba era ver a dos niñas una de cabello gris y otra de cabello negro, frente a la bestia con el cadáver de un niño frente a esta, las niñas solo estaban mirando al monstruo con lágrimas de miedo

-¿dos niñas?- Chronoa miraba seria la escena y gohan solo lleno de ira recordaba a los androides y empezaba a elevar su ki

Cuando la criatura iba a atacarla….

-DETENTE BASTARDO-gohan se arrojaba contra este y al momento de dispar la niña solo cerraba a los ojos para esperar su final pero este no llegaría al ver el ataque siendo desviado por gohan con una mano

-la niña asi como mucha gente se quedaba en shock al ver esto-

-no sé qué seas bastardo….pero….esto…NUNCA TE LO PERDONAREEEEE, MUERE, HAAAAAAAAAAA

Gohan arrojaba con su mano una poderosa energía que al impactar con este ser lo desintegraba asombrando a todos los presentes

-Chronoa se quedaba mirando pero se le dibujaba una sonrisa-

-sí, es como goku, él es el indicado- Chronoa se alegraba al mirar a gohan y como un reflejo de goku se hacía a su lado

-este gohan….es un verdadero guerrero-

-Por otro lado las niña sestaba asombradas mirando a gohan quien volteaba a verlas…al verlo las niñas como si le brillaran los ojos se quedaba solo viéndolo-

-oye….

_**¡plaf!**_ – las niña caían desmayadas

-¿Están bien?- gohan se iba para tomarlas entre brazos

-estan inconscientes- decia gohan más tranquilo para mirar al otro niño y tocarlo pero este era diferente cosa que enojo a gohan

-maldición…

-gohan….

Tras lo ocurrido la gente que huía iba acercándose al lugar para ver a un chico con una chaqueta negra

-el…. ¿el derroto…..?

-rayos, Chronoa-sama vámonos-

-¡sí!

-los dos con los niños en brazos salían volando del lugar siendo visto por las personas que se acercaban para ver como la bestia estaba reducida a nada

-¿derroto a un….…_**.savage**_ el solo?- un hombre decia mirando algo de la criatura destrozada por todo el lugar

-gohan y Chronoa llegaban a un sitio alejado con la niña y el cadáver del niño cosa que los hacia poner más tristes sobre todo a gohan-

-no fue tu culpa gohan-

-gohan se ponía de pie aun con la niña entre sus brazos con la cabeza gacha-

-¿este es primer mundo Chronoa-sama?-

-no, parece que algo sucedió y caímos en otro por error-decia la mujer mirando el lugar

-pues ese error almenos nos permitió salvar a esta niña-gohan aun con ella en sus brazos la miraba muy serio

-sí, eso es verdad….

Gohan y Chronoa sentían algo alejado muy alejado de ellos

-¡por haya hay otro!- gohan mas enojado decia para pasarle a la niña a crhonoa y salir volando a toda prisa

-ESPERA GOHAN- la diosa salía detrás del volando para seguirlo

-tras llegar a un sitio más alejado vemos a otro de estos pero más pequeño amenazando a un grupo de personas que estaban en un rincón entre ellos una mujer con una niña de cabello rosado

-AYUDA, PORFAVOR- las personas gritaban de miedo pero la criatura no mostraba piedad y se acercaba más y más

-mami….

-tranquila, sakura, te protegeré- la mujer abrazaba a la niña que se aferraba a su madre cuando pensaron que era el fin

-una patada mandaba a volar al monstruo el cual chocaba contra una pared asombrando a todos-

-miserable, monstruo, nunca te lo perdonare- gohan se hacía frente a todos para observar a la bestia muy enojado

Las personas se asombraban pero sobretodo la madre y su hija que miraban sin despegarse del guerrero

-APROVECHEN VALLANSE…

Sin perder tiempo todos salían corriendo incluso la madre y la niña que no se dieron cuenta que caían al piso

FLASHHHHHH

-el monstruo atacaba a las dos que no lograron escapar y solo veían la muerte frente a ellas, pero gohan nuevamente las salvaba

-MALDITO, HAAAAAAAAAAA

-gohan arrojaba un poderoso ataque contra el monstruo el cual lo recibía y era desintegrado completamente produciendo una fuerte explosión

-tras finalizar el humo las dos chicas quedaban asombradas

-lo derroto- la diosa decia feliz mirando desde el cielo

-¿están bien?- gohan se acercaba a las dos las cuales asentían

-muchas gracias por salvarnos- la mujer muy feliz miraba al Saiyajin que sacaba dos semillas

-tengan confíen en mi- gohan les pasaba una semilla a cada una la mujer estaba pensativa

¿Qué es esto?

-solo cómanlas, las sanara- gohan con una leve sonrisa miraba a las dos la niña asentía y hacia caso comiéndosela de forma linda por un instante su madre se asustaba pero al tragarla la niña que estaba cubierta de heridas leves estas se sanaban

-mami puedo moverme- la niña se movía asombrando a la madre que se la comía igual y se sanaba

-por dios…..que es esto…

-bueno me voy es mejor que huyan rápido-

-¿Quién eres tú?- la mujer miraba a sombrada a gohan

-son gohan….. ¡Me despido!- gohan alzaba vuelo y salía del sitio pero la niña en sus brazos lo miraba y con unos ojos que cautivarían a cualquiera

-son…..gohan- decia la chica mirando el cielo y alzando su mano

-gohan llegaría con Chronoa y la otra niña-

-espera gohan, no malgastes las semillas, la sanare yo- la diosa le decia a gohan que asentía

-parece que acabamos- gohan miraba por todos los rincones del planeta

-eso creo- decia la diosa mirando

-parece que pudo ganarles sin esfuerzo- gohan miraba su mano

-eso es genial, te felicito gohan-

-¿en verdad acabamos ya?-

-bueno, aunque fue un error, ayudamos a un planeta más-

-ahora la pregunta ¿Qué haremos con ellas?- gohan miraba a las dos niñas que salvo

-lo mejor será llevarlas a un lugar donde las cuiden, ellas son niñas pequeñas y no pueden acompañarte, gohan-

-lo sé- respondía gohan serio

-sin darse cuenta los dos, las dos niñas repetían ese nombre…. ¡gohan! aun desmayadas

-tras curarlas gohan y Chronoa harían lo que dijeron las llevaron a un sitio donde por Chronoa era seguro para dos niñas sin hogar

-¿segura que hay estarán bien?

-si es un sitio encargado para esto-

-ya veo- decia gohan serio

Los dos iban volando mirando todo el planeta y al ver que no había ninguna criatura más causando alboroto

-bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos ahora al siguiente?- decia la diosa Chronoa la Saiyajin

-pero… ¡no siento que haya solucionado nada! – gohan muy serio miraba desde el cielo la ciudad algo dentro del le decia que esto era solo el comienzo

\- si algo sucede, recuerda que puedes regresar, además, si nos desviamos del camino, podríamos causar algún problema, ten por seguro que deberás regresar a este mundo pronto gohan-

-está bien, al siguiente- gohan muy serio decia a la diosa que asentía

-es verdad, por si las dudas, toma- la diosa hacia brillar a gohan para su sorpresa el Saiyajin rejuvenecía un poco aunque el cambio no era tanto

-¿Qué paso?- gohan se miraba las manos y se tocaba el rostro

-te hice un poco más joven te regrese a los 17 aunque como con goku la diferencia no es tan grande- la diosa le decia a gohan

-¿y eso porque?-

-es porque a donde vamos las organizaciones están conformadas por jóvenes entre los 15 y 17 asi que para que no te sientas tan incómodo, te dejare en esa edad-

-ya veo, aunque eso no me importa- gohan con una actitud seria le decia a Chronoa

-_Jejejje, como goku eres bastante guapo, apuesto que muchas chicas irán por el_\- la diosa se pensaba con una sonrisa burlona cosa que noto gohan

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué la risa?

-nada, nada, vámonos-

-sobre eso, me gustaría quedarme un poco más aquí para asegurarme que nada malo pasara-

-ya veo, bueno, está bien pero trata de no tomarte mucho tiempo- Chronoa le decia a gohan el cual asentía serio

-cuando termines aquí, usa el transportador para viajar al siguiente mundo, ese mundo está mucho peor asi que trata de no tardarte mucho-

-lo hare-

-te deseo mucha suerte gohan, y gracias por esto-

-no gracias a ti y a mi papa por salvarme, ¿tu tuviste que ver con que mi papa de esa línea temporal me salvara cierto?

-Chronoa se asustaba un poco

-gracias, prometo no desperdiciar esta oportunidad, salvare todos esos mundos-

Chronoa se asombraba y sonreía

-también trata de convivir con las personas, aprende muchas cosas y no llames mucho la atención aunque eso será imposible, adiós- Chronoa se despedía y de un portal salía de ese mundo dejando a gohan solo mirando la ciudad o mejor dicho su mundo y asi pasaron las semanas…..

-durante esas semanas gohan entrenaba sin descanso, y claramente las bestias continuaban atacando durante ese tiempo se empezaba el diseño de un arma con la cual se buscaría hacerle frente a esas criaturas pero también la búsqueda del guerrero que derrotaba a esos monstruos el cual fue conocido como _**"el asesino de savages"**_ la gente solo sabía que este héroe usaba una chaqueta negra y un bastón en su espalda

_**-en un día normal- **_

_**G**_ohan estaba comiendo después de entrenar en un lugar alejado de la gente para no causar problemas

-han pasado 15 días y no han aparecido más esas criaturas…creo que puedo dejar este mundo por ahora…si algo ocurre volveré- gohan decia muy serio para mirar al espacio

¿me pregunto cómo estarán las niñas?, ¡puedo sentir sus energías y veo que están bien, supongo que ya puedo irme en paz!- gohan con un rostro serio miraba el cielo ya preparado para su siguiente objetivo

-en otro lugar dos niñas las cuales salvo gohan miraban la televisión una notica en una casa parecida a un orfanato-

-mira Emilia-onee-chan, nuestro héroe gano otra vez-

-asi es, Karen- la chica de cabello gris un poco mayor a la niña decia muy feliz

-¿Cuándo lo veremos de nuevo?-

-cuando el tiempo lo diga Karen, hasta entonces, solo queda esperar- la chica decia muy feliz mirando el televisor y recordando su rostro muy levemente

_-gohan…..el nombre de nuestro héroe_\- se pensaba la niña muy feliz y sonriente

_**Fin del capítulo 1 **_

_**Bueno gente espero les haya gustado el capítulo, esta no será la última vez que vemos este mundo obviamente pues tengo planes especiales con el asi como los otros además como ya saben cuál anime es Karen tendrá un destino diferente pues aquí será Emilia su nueva hermana bueno gente espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima**_

_**sobre el otro manga elegire a **_**_Magika no Kenshi to shoukan maou aunque si las cosas van bien y demas añadire otros mangas aunque eso lo decidire despues tambien tengo en mente usar a masou gakuen hxh pero quitando ciertos temas pues eso no le viene a gohan mirai para nada aunque sera para mas adelante dependiendo tambien sin mas que decir hasta la proxima :3 _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Antes de empezar con el capítulo quería aclarar un par de cosas sobre los comentarios_

_1 Sobre el brazo de gohan tienen toda la razón y por eso mismo corregiré eso en los otros capítulos gohan solo va a tener un brazo y más adelante "lo recuperara" ya que también siempre me ha gustado ese tema por el momento solo tendrá un brazo pues asi luce más de un mundo apocalíptico y da un aspecto de guerrero, y tambien lo de hacerlo joven tambien lo retirare pues lo veo inecesario gracias por sus consejos amigos :3 _

_2 Sobre el harem pues no creo incluir a más de 10 juntando todos los animes yo anteriormente no sabía hacer harem bien y por eso al principio mis historias eran asi pero pues ya adquiriendo algo de experiencia ya puedo hacerlo mejor también quiero aclarar que esta historia es algo especial pero lo irán sabiendo después aunque pueden haber sospechas _

_**La llegada de un héroe capítulo 3: ¡devolviendo esperanza! ¡El nuevo defensor!**_

_**¡Semanas antes! **_

Tras finalmente el gohan del futuro poder ayudar el primer mundo goku que estaba a la espera de crhonoa miraba como ella aparecía a su lado en un instante

-¡llegaste crhonoa!- decia goku con una sonrisa

-sabes me gustaría que fueras más respetuoso conmigo!- decia la diosa cómicamente y goku solo sonreía de manera cómica

\- ¡¿y cómo les fue?-

-hubo un problema pero llegamos a un mundo de los muchos de todas formas, asi que bien-

-ya veo, me alegro, estoy seguro que gohan hará un buen trabajo, pero por si las dudas lo vigilare de vez en cuando- Chronoa miraba a goku cómicamente

-¿no pues que confías en tu hijo?-

-lo hago, solo….que quiero verlo hacerse fuerte por mis propios ojos…asi como madurar!-goku miraba el cielo pensando nuevamente en su hijo

-Jejejje, entiendo, pero tú sabes que los miembros de la patrulla del tiempo no envejecen y menos ustedes los Saiyajin por eso tienes esa apariencia tan joven -

-es verdad, a veces se me olvida Jejejje- goku se rascaba la cabeza cómicamente y Chronoa solo suspiraba

\- por cierto…. ¿No deberías ir a ver como se encuentran?- Chronoa miraba a goku que reía

-es verdad, Jejejje si no se enojaran conmigo, les tengo que decir cómo nos fue en la misión, bueno, me marcho seguro ya terminaron pero yo aún tengo trabajo que hacer- goku salía con la tele transportación del hermoso bosque donde estaban los dos dando un último adiós con su mano

-Chronoa solo miraba a goku irse para ponerse un poco pensativa-

…..

…..

…..

….

_\- son gohan, sin duda un guerrero excelente, espero que le vaya bien pues más adelante necesitaremos de su fuerza…_

_**-Con gohan planeta 1 -**_

_-_el Saiyajin estaba volando por el planeta entero mirando la majestuosidad de este mundo mirando que todo estuviera en orden el guerrero miraba todo bastante serio

-hace tiempo que no siento nada, han pasado semanas y no ha habido presencias de esos demonios de nuevo…..por lo que descubrí los llaman _**savage**_, pero no se mas- gohan miraba por todos los rincones del planeta desde el cielo solo para suspirar

-ojala alguien pudiera darme más información pero mejor no intento hacer alguna tontería, mejor bajo y miro por los alrededores-

Gohan en el cielo se colocaba una especie de capucha que lo cubría completamente incluido su rostro –_que bueno que la traigo, no salgo sin ella-_

-el Saiyajin descendía para empezar a caminar entre la gente, de por si algunos notaban la extraña vestimenta de gohan, otros no sin embargo gohan no le daba importancia a esto, gohan miraba por los rincones de la ciudad y observaba que la mayoría de gente se encontraban tranquilos, no había caos ni nada que lo alarmara, es más, observaba la paz que no sintió en su mundo

-_qué bueno, veo que la gente está viviendo feliz, que recuerdos, cuando mi antiguo mundo era asi- gohan recordaba su antiguo mundo, sus amigos _

_-papa, que felicidad volver a verte, me pregunto si vegeta también está vivo, además, me hubiera gustado preguntar cómo es tu vida_\- gohan se pensaba muy sonriente recordando a goku

-_bueno, eso lo dejaremos para después, como siempre papa salvando vidas y ahora yo debo hacer lo mismo, debo ser más fuerte mucho más y hablando de eso….. ¿Qué tan fuerte eres actualmente?-_gohan se pensaba para si mismo caminando con tranquilidad hasta que se pasaba por un televisor en una tienda de electrodomésticos y escuchaba algo que lo hacía detenerse asi como muchas personas mas

-¡querida audiencia hace muy poco, los savage invadieron nuestro mundo, pero gracias a un joven guerrero del cual por desgracia solo sabemos que usa una chaqueta y un bastón en su espalda, y que además parece no tener un brazo pudimos sobrevivir al segundo ataque que tuvo lugar en diferentes partes del mundo, todo gracias a ese valiente chico que aún está siendo buscado-

_-¿hablan de mí?-_ gohan con una gota de sudor solo podía ver la noticia

-sin embargo hace poco la compañía militar _**warsland Enterprise**_ ha decidido inaugurar la ciudad flotante donde entrenaran a los nuevos y futuros artistas marciales…._**little garden que será ubicado en el imperio de yamato**_—

_**-¿Little Garden?-**_ se pensaba gohan aun mirando la televisión

-¿eso quiere decir que van a preparar guerreros para enfrentar a esos savage?

-los que lleven este entrenamiento deben ser capaces de poder controlar el nuevo armamento conocido como_**…. ¡Hundred,**_ solo unos pocos pueden usarlo, aquellos que fueron elegidos por el fragmento rojo- mientras el locutor hablaba gohan solo miraba serio pero pensativo

-¿fragmento rojo?- se pensaba el Saiyajin bastante serio para alejarse del lugar ya no escuchando al locutor saliendo del lugar muy pensativo

_-¡¿fragmento rojo!?, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso esas criaturas todavía piensan volver?_\- gohan se pensaba muy serio caminando por la ciudad bastante serio

-no puedo abandonar este mundo todavía, maldición, este planeta aún necesita de mí, pero…

_**¡Flashback!**_

-hay muchos mundos donde la situación es muy crítica, todos esos mundos cuentan con seres que los defiendan pero hay unos peores que otros, por eso te necesito gohan…..

-aún tengo muchos mundos más que ayudar- gohan se pensaba muy serio para después mirar al cielo

-bien, iré a mirar los otros mundos que debo ayudar y si algo ocurre regresare a este, después de todo Chronoa-sama me dijo que puedo ir y venir cuando quiera-gohan miraba a la gente muy serio, -_descuiden si algo ocurre regresare de inmediato, pero debo ayudar más mundos en peor estado_-

Gohan salía volando al cielo por un sitio donde no lo vieran para ir a una dirección en específico

-¡las siento, están en una dirección en específico, que raro es diferente donde las deje!- gohan se colocaba serio para salir a toda velocidad y llegar a una casa grande donde habían un montón de niños

_-¡¿orfanato ryoko…..?- _gohan miraba un letrero para llegar y mirar desde el cielo por unas ventanas a unos niños para después mirar a las dos chicas que salvo

-hay están…. ¡qué bueno!, no quería irme sin saber que estaban bien, aunque las trajeron bastante lejos-gohan recordaba a las innumerables victimas en su antiguo mundo, niños gritando por sus padres, otros con los padres muertos, otros muertos junto a sus padres, el Saiyajin tras recordar esto solo podía agachar la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en la pared y apretaba los dientes

-_tantos niños sin hogar…..almenos yo tengo a mi padre ahora pero…ellos no merecen estar solos_-

Gohan en ese momento descendía para llegar a donde había una mujer atendiendo peor al ver a gohan con la capucha ella se ponía nerviosa

-¿disculpe….? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- la mujer se preparaba para apretar un botón por debajo de la mesa que se usaba en casos de emergencia en la atención

-¡solo quiero entregarle esto, es todo!- gohan le pasaba dos bolsas bastante pesadas a la chica para dar media vuelta y salir, -¡por cierto quiero que le dé un mensaje a una chica de cabello blanco y negro que está a su lado!-

-¿habla de Emilia-chan y Karen-chan?-

_-asi que asi se llaman…-_ ¡si, dígales que se cuiden y que muy pronto espero volverlas a ver, utilice una para ellas y la otra para los demás niños, dígales que no puedo despedirme de ellas porque seguro ni me recuerdan y no quiero asustarlas…!- la mujer solo escuchaba al joven pues tenía voz de eso bastante extrañada

-pero….. ¡Que se cuiden!- tras lo dicho gohan salía del mostrador pero levemente se le notaba el báculo por la espalda y la mujer levemente lo notaba

-¡OIGA JOVEN…..!- la mujer salía para tratar de alcanzarlo pero al salir por la puerta el chico había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno cosa que la asombro más aun mirando por todos lados y no poder encontrarlo pero gohan estaba en el cielo mirando a la niña y salir de un estallido no sin antes dar una pequeña sonrisa al orfanato y despegar

-_perdónenme, no puedo ayudar más, pero estoy seguro que ahora podrán vivir felices-_ gohan recordaba unas palabras de la suprema Chronoa

**¡Flashback!**

-¡esto es para que te sustentes por ahora!-Chronoa le pasaba un paquete con capsulas a gohan quien agradecía mientras estaban viajando por el espacio

**Fin del flashback**

-_les servirá más a ellos, pero no puedo gastarlo todo de un golpe, debo dejar para los siguientes mundos a los que iré- _

_**Regresando con la mujer **_

-qué joven tan extraño- la chica nuevamente entraba y abría las bolsas algo nerviosa pues podría tratarse de alguna broma o algo malo pero al hacerlo quedaba en shock

-¿ESTO….ES…ORO?-en las bolsas bien gordas habían monedas de oro que asombro a la mujer por semejante regalo de parte de un desconocido, a aunque en los orfanatos se acostumbra a veces a recibir donaciones incluso por anónimo, no se lo esperaba hoy y que fuera de ese nivel

_-¡¿acaso él era…..? ! No me lo puedo creer…..! -_ la mujer se tapaba la boca para evitar gritar de la emoción por tener a quien creía frente a ella por unos minutos

_**Tiempo actual **_

-gohan finalmente llegaba a un sitio donde estaba solo y miraba con seriedad

-por el momento me despido, espero que en esa academia haya gente fuerte para que cuando vuelva poder luchar contra ellos- gohan con una leve sonrisa decia para sacar de un bolsillo un transportador con el cual poder viajar entre mundos

-bien veamos….si tengo entendido, con este puedo…..

En ese momento se había una especie de holograma donde aparecían varios planetas

-Wow, que tecnología tan asombrosa, se parece a la de bulma-

-veamos….. Valla, son muchos….. ¡-gohan miraba una variedad de planetas los cuales estaban marcados de rojo (señal de critico) ,este debe ser el planeta donde pensaba llevarme Chronoa-sama!-

-bueno es hora de irme-gohan oprimía el planeta con su dedo y en ese momento se abría un portal gohan se organizaba la chaqueta y entraba en esta para darle un vistazo al mundo,_\- adiós, espero que vivan felices-_

Al entrar gohan empezaba a viajar por un espacio similar por donde viajan bills y wiss solo que de color negro claro

-aun no me acostumbro a esto, ¿me pregunto cómo serán esas criaturas de fuertes? ¡hacerme cargo de tantos mundos es un deber bastante complicado pero…..mientras pueda evitar que gente sufra lo que yo sufrí….¡lo daré todo de mí!- gohan continuaba en su viaje por un buen rato hasta que se abría otro portal

-¡ya llegue!- decia gohan serio para alistarse para cualquier cosa como cuando llego al primer mundo

-en otro lado Chronoa estaba sentada hasta que llegaba un visitante a hablar con ella-

-veo que tuvieron éxito- la voz de una voz se escuchaba por detrás de Chronoa que volteaba a ver

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-goku me conto que tuvieron éxito, lograron salvar a la versión de gohan de ese futuro apocalíptico-

-asi es, se nota la felicidad de goku para que ya lo sepan todo el mundo Jejejje-

-aunque no lo creas es buen padre- la voz continuaba con su charla

-bueno, los Saiyajin son raros de todas maneras- Chronoa soltaba una pequeña risilla con la expresión

-pero ¿esta versión no es la más débil?-

-al contrario,… ¡es la más fuerte!, ya que hablamos de un gohan con un espíritu de lucha igual al de goku, y también la fiereza de un Saiyajin, estoy segura que con pasar el tiempo se convertirá en un guerrero muy fuerte, aunque sin perder tampoco su carácter terrícola-

-mmmm, ya veo, eso será necesario ya que….posiblemente algo en el futuro nos dicta todo el poder posible- la voz se ponía seria y la diosa del tiempo también

-oye no te pongas asi, por ahora es importante es salvar los mundos que más podamos estoy segura que gohan podrá hacerlo -

-es cierto, bueno me despido- Chronoa miraba irse a la mujer para después brillar un anillo en su mano

-gohan se dirige al planeta, ya está aprendiendo,….

Nuevo planeta

-gohan salía de un pequeño portal de un cielo oscuro para el portal cerrarse

-¡bien creo que ya…!- gohan se asombraba por ver el escenario que estaba delante del había una ciudad completamente destruida, los edificios estaban caídos y todo estaba en ruinas

-¿qué es esto? - gohan se asombraba para ponerse serio y en ese momento recordar su antiguo mundo que estaba igual era como mirar un espejo -¡que terrible!- gohan empuñaba la mano para colocarse la capucha para empezar a recordar lo que la suprema Kaio le dijo hace mucho

_-¿vampiros?, nunca los he visto, ¿Cómo serán?-_ se pensaba gohan muy serio para empezar a volar de manera silenciosa

-puedo sentir energías oscuras de muchos lugares pero son demasiadas y unas más fuertes que otras… ¡debo tener cuidado!- se pensaba gohan para bajar a tierra justo en un lugar lleno de nieve

-bueno, no veo a nadie, sin embargo debería tomar información de este sitio…..

-en ese momento gohan sintió 3 energías por detrás que caminaban siguiéndolo con cuidado cosa que noto el guerrero, gohan caminaba y se detenía en un lugar en especifico

-dejen las tonterías y salgan de ahí- en el momento de decir eso 3 figuras encapuchadas también salían del lugar para mirar a otra figura encapuchada

-¡¿Qué quieren!? , ¿Acaso son vampiros?- gohan muy serio les decia mirando las figuras

-valla, ¿con que no eres uno?,- una voz de joven se dirigía a gohan que no dejaba ver su rostro

-no siento ningún ki maligno de ninguno , pero puedo sentir una extraña energía viniendo de sus armas- gohan empezaba a levantar su mano lentamente y los 3 se daban cuenta para colocarse en posición sacando sus espadas pero antes que pasara algo

-¡VALLA QUE SUERTE ME ENCONTRE UN GRUPO DE EXTRAÑOS DEBE SER MI DIA DE SUERTE-la voz de un joven con una vestimenta blanca se acercaba a los 4 con una espada en su hombro

-maldición, nos descubrió-

-¿ese es el verdadero?- los 3 que venían juntos miraban al sujeto aparecer frente a los 4 con un cadáver en su mano y lleno de sangre derecha asombrando a los 4

-sabía que ustedes estaban merodeando por aquí, tienen un gran honor que un vampiro de mi nivel venga a buscarlos estúpidos humanos- gohan abría los ojos en señal de entender y escuchar,- ¡este niño estaba delicioso tuve que arrancarle los dientes para que no tuviera que molestar más hay se los dejo- el vampiro arrojaba el cadáver que al verlo en su estado los 3 se asqueaban pero alguien se enojaba

-¿vampiro?, ¿tú lo mataste y lo dejaste asi?- gohan decia en voz alta y en ese momento un fuerte viento soplaba para soplar la manga vacía de gohan que el vampiro noto

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿TE FALTA UN BRAZO?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!, TIENES AGALLAS PARA VENIR POR ESTOS SITIOS EN ESAS CONDICIONES- el vampiro se burlaba de gohan cosa que el no presto atención

-¿en serio? ¡Oye es mejor que te vayas!- una voz femenina miraba a gohan quien solo no hacía caso

-no hasta que compruebe si pelea tan bien como ladra- gohan empezaba a caminar contra el vampiro quien solo daba una enorme sonrisa

-¿con que te rindes eh?, bueno, ¡SIENTETE FELIZ QUE SERAS MI COMIDA- el vampiro se arrojaba contra gohan a una super velocidad sobrehumana con su espada en alto

-¡NO CUIDADO!-la voz del líder gritaba fuerte sin embargo

_**-¡PLASH!-**_

_**-¡CRHASH! **_

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos gohan de una patada desarmaba al vampiro asombrando a todos y para después tomarlo del cuello

-¿oye en verdad eres uno de esos vampiros?- gohan miraba con rabia al vampiro que intentaba zafarse

-maldimmmmght, mmmmght- el vampiro intentaba zafarse pero gohan con mucha ira solo podía verlo

-¿me ruegas? Seguro ese niño te rogo lo mismo y lo mataste como basura-gohan apretaba más al tipo que solo podía mostrar venas de rabia

-suéltame…soy un vampiro de elite- el vampiro se asustaba y se enojaba a la vez intentando liberarse por otro lado los 3 estaban asombrados por lo que veían -¡¿es real esto!?- se pensó una

-esto no lo perdonare…¡MUEREEEEE!- gohan arrojaba al vampiro hacia el cielo asombrando a todos mientras el vampiro gritaba

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!- gohan arrojaba un ataque de energía que poco a poco se acercaba al demonio y al momento de impactarle este era desintegrado mientras gritaba de dolor

-¡PUM!- una fuerte explosión se sentía a lo lejos dejando asombrados aún más a los que miraban este hecho

-¿derroto a un vampiro…..de un solo ataque?- se pensaba el hombre del medio mirando a gohan realmente en shock junto a las dos que venían con el

**Fin del capítulo 3 **

-_bueno gente este capítulo puede ser cortico pero es porque pues apenas estoy empezando, todo a su tiempo se ira conectando además porque este fic va a ser muy especial y espero que llegue lejos pues le tengo bastante proyecto para futuro , por el momento tengo en mente avanzar uno por uno y asi continuar para evitar acumulárseme el trabajo, espero poder aclarar todo al principio y si tienen dudas pueden dejármelas en mensaje gracias amigos :3_


End file.
